Actividades Extraescolares
by Asuka23
Summary: Lemon, contenido explícito sólo para mayores de 18 años. Lo que parecía ser un día normal en el instituto desvelará a Shinji Ikari un terrible secreto sobre su compañera Sohryu Asuka Langley.


**ACTIVIDADES EXTRAESCOLARES**

**Autora: **Asuka23

**Series: **Evangelion

**Género:** Lemon

**Fecha de Inicio: **30 - 11 - 2008

**Fecha de Finalización: **02 - 12 - 2008

**Sinopsis: **Lo que parecía ser un día normal en el instituto desvelará a Shinji Ikari un terrible secreto sobre su compañera Sohryu Asuka Langley.

**------------------------------------**

- ¡Eres un idiota!

Gritó Asuka en medio de la clase hacia su compañero Touji Suzuhara. El motivo de su insulto era que el chico japonés había dicho en clase de Geografía que la capital de Alemania era Moscú.

-¡Bueno, tranquilízate pelo zanahoria! ¡Un error lo tiene cualquiera! ¡¿A quién le importa cual es la capital de esa mierda de país?!

Respondió de forma grosera el chico del chándal.

-¡¿Pelo de zanahoria?! ¡¿País de mierda?!

A la pelirroja se le encendió el rostro de ira y se levantó con claras intenciones de agredir al chico. Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas por la escena.

-Está bien, ya es suficiente. Suzuhara, Sohryu, ambos os quedareis después de clases a limpiar el aula como castigo.

Dijo tranquilamente el profesor sentado a su mesa mientras se acomodaba con el dedo índice las gafas.

-¡Mmmmf!

Ambos resoplaron y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas cruzados de brazos mirándose el uno al otro con odio.

Las horas de clase pasaron hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el final del día escolar.

-Touji, últimamente os castigan mucho a ti y a Asuka, deberías dejar de pelear con ella, sé que es una chica difícil pero... bueno, te iría mejor sin irritarla.

Comentó Shinji Ikari a su amigo mientras se colocaba la mochila a los hombros para irse a casa. Su amigo se quedaría castigado por la pelea de antes.

-¡Pero no es mi culpa Ikari! ¡Siempre empieza ella, es una diablesa! ¡Tu sabes mejor que nadie de su mal humor!

El piloto de Evas asintió ligeramente mientras miraba de reojo como la delegada Hikari Horaki y Asuka mantenían una charla similar, y parecía que la alemana le echaba toda la culpa al japonés.

-¡Ah! Esos dos son incorregibles, ¿verdad Ikari?

Dijo la chica de coletas a Shinji mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a la salida.

-Si, tienen que tranquilizarse un poco o acabarán todos los días castigados... ¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé las fotocopias de los deberes de Rei en la mesa del profesor!

Shinji palmeó su frente por despistado y frenó en seco. Rei Ayanami hacía unos días que no iba a la escuela al tener que asistir a unas pruebas secretas en el cuartel general de Nerv.

-Está bien, dile a Asuka que la espero esta tarde en mi casa para estudiar. Hasta mañana Ikari.

Con una sonrisa la chica se despidió de su compañero de colegio. Él deshizo sus pasos caminando por el edificio que estaba desierto, subió por las escaleras, el ruido de cada una de sus pisadas causaba eco en el vacío recinto. Se encaminó por el pasillo donde estaba situada la clase de segundo A y algo le extrañó.

Creyó escuchar unos ruidos que salían del aula y a medida que se acercaba se hacían más notables.

-¿Qué será?

Con curiosidad abrió un poco la puerta hasta solo una rendija y echó un vistazo con su ojo izquierdo, pestañeó dos veces y después lo abrió mucho y su pupila se dilató. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

La escena que se encontró dentro de la clase era esta: Touji sentado en una silla con Asuka tumbada boca abajo sobre sus piernas, la falda recogida hasta la cintura mostrando su culo redondo y tierno con unas bragas rosas bien ajustadas.

El ruido que había oído Shinji antes eran azotes que propinaba su amigo a su compañera piloto, azotes que no tenían como propósito lastimar, si no acariciar las nalgas de la pelirroja.

-Señorita Langley es usted muy mala.

Decía Touji con evidente placer mientras sobaba el trasero de la chica, esta solo gemía.

-¡Ahora siéntate!

Haciendo gala de su fuerza superior el chico moreno tomó con sus brazos a Asuka y la hizo sentarse mirándole a la cara, ambos rieron y empezaron a besarse con los ojos cerrados mientras el chico no perdía oportunidad de acariciar el culo semidesnudo a dos manos.

Shinji cayó sentado al suelo de la impresión, miró un rato a la puerta y se puso de pié para salir corriendo de allí. Comenzó a correr, salió del instituto, corrió por las calles de Tokyo-3, a veces chocando con personas pero ni cuenta se daba, sólo se incorporaba de nuevo y seguía corriendo. Cuando llegó a casa corrió y entró en su habitación tumbándose en su cama tratando de olvidar.

Jadeaba cansado, sus pulmones le ardían por la carrera que había hecho, jamás en su vida había corrido tanto pero eso le agotó y se quedó pronto dormido, pasó la tarde y la noche durmiendo, cosa que agradeció por que así su cabeza no trabajó más en lo que había visto, fue un largo dormir sin sueños.

Al día siguiente trató de comportarse de manera normal, se duchó, vistió y desayunó como todos los días. Misato ya se había ido a trabajar y pontro él saldría hacia la escuela, solo tenía que pasar un ratito en casa con Asuka, se sentía confiado en que podría hacerlo sin parecer nervioso.

-Ayer no me dijiste que Hikari me esperaba para estudiar.

Comentó la pelirroja a Shinji mientras desayunaba.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó dejarte una nota.

Se disculpó el chico.

-Fue extraño, te pasaste todo el día durmiendo.

Por el tono de voz con el que lo dijo no parecía que le importase mucho, era tan solo un comentario en voz alta.

-Ah... es que estaba cansado, solo eso... Bueno, me voy al instituto.

Tras esto Shinji se levantó y tras coger su mochila se fue rapidamente de casa. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con las preguntas inocentes de su compañera y se marchó más temprano de lo habitual aunque Asuka no le dió importancia.

Las clases pasaron como un día normal, mucha historia del Segundo Impacto, matemáticas y gimnasia, hasta que pasó algo que Shinji sospechaba que pasaría.

-¡Ah zorra! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!

Touji gritó de dolor saltando a la pata coja mientras sostenía con sus dos manos su pierna izquierda en la cual Asuka le había dado una patada. Había pasado durante el cambio de clases, al parecer Touji estaba hablando con su amigo Kensuke al lado de la pizarra y la alemana pasó por su lado, al parecer escuchó algo que no le gustó y fue cuando agredió al chico.

-¡Eso te pasa por ser un deslengüado!

Como era de esperar el maestro volvió a castigar a los dos y toda la clase se rió, menos Shinji que miraba serio la escena. Quizá era por sus sospechas pero esta vez cuando la pareja de castigados se miró no vió enfado si no complicidad.

Como cada día a la misma hora las clases terminaron y como era costumbre Shinji Ikari iría para su casa con Hikari Horaki ya que Touji y Asuka, que era con quienes normalmente iban estaban de nuevo castigados. Pero en esta ocasión Shinji también quería quedarse.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Me olvidé de nuevo de los deberes de Rei!

Mintió el joven piloto a su compañera.

-Jejejeje que cabeza tienes Ikari. Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

La delegada de clase se despidió de su compañero. Este esperó a que el edificio quedara casi vacío para no levantar sospechas, iba a investigar sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

Así fue como de nuevo se dirigió a la puerta de su aula asegurándose de que no hbiera nadie cerca, se agachó y corrió unos centímetros la puerta para asomar el ojo derecho, lo quevió era más fuerte que lo sucedido el día pasado.

Asuka estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la mesa del profesor formando con su cuerpo un ángulo de noventa grados, de nuevo la falda recogida en la cintura y sus bragas, en esta ocasión de color blanco pureza, estaban echas un nudo en su tobillo derecho. Sobre ella Touji la cubría con su cuerpo, pantalones del chándal y ropa interior bajados. Las piernas, muslos y glúteos de ambos contrastaban por la piel morena del chico y la pálida de la chica mientras hacían el amor.

-Si... Si... Si...

Era lo que se le oía decir a la pelirroja mientras su amante susurraba cosas inaudibles a su oído sosteniéndola de los hombros. Touji movía sus caderas lentamente penetrándola con movimientos tan cortos que no se veía su pene entrar y salir.

Shinji veía toda la escena con una erección evidente bajo sus pantalones, no pensó en irse y se quedó mirando como sus compañeros tenían sexo y gemían hasta que la razón volvió a su ser y se levantó pensando que no estaba bien espiar de aquella manera. Tomó un trago de agua de una fuente del pasillo para tranquilizarse, y de paso dar tiempo a reposar su bulto, y después salió del instituto. No fue una huida despavorida como la de la otra vez si no que fue un paseo pausado hacia casa durante el cual tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sobre como afrontar esta extraña situación.

Cuando llegó se puso a limpiar el apartamento a conciencia para que el tiempo pasara. Pen-pen miraba al chico sabiendo que algo iba mal, pues aunque en apariencia estaba sereno los animales tenían un sexto sentido.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

Gritó Asuka dando un portazo cuando regresó casi a la hora de la cena.

-¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó Shinji desde la cocina luciendo un delantal verde.

-¡Harta! ¡ Por culpa de ese amigote tuyo me castigan todos los días!

Gritó enfadada mientras entraba a su habitación para al rato salir en camiseta amarilla y shorts azules de andar por casa.

-¡Además tengo hambre! ¿Está la cena?

Más que una pregunta era una amenaza.

-Si, recién hecha.

Shinji puso sobre la mesa de la cocina dos platos humeantes de sopa, ambos se sentaron el uno en frente al otro.

-¿Y Misato?

La pelirroja se daba cuenta de que la tutora de ambos no estaba en casa.

-Está en Nerv, al parecer tiene mucho trabajo ultimamente.

Respondió sin levantar su mirada del plato con sopa oscura y pasta cocida que atacaba una y otra vez con su cuchara sorbiendo sin hacer demasiado ruido.

-Ah...

Parecía que la alemana estaba satisfecha con la respuesta y no quiso saber más. Los minutos pasaron y seguían tomando sopa, solo se oía el ruido de las cuchara contra el plato, en ningún momento el chico miró a su compañera.

-Asuka... yo...

El joven piloto creyó que el momento para el que se había estado preparando mentalmente durante toda la tarde había llegado pero su voz le tembló.

-¿Que quieres Shinji?

Asuka resopló, siempre le ponía de mal humor cuando el chico tartamudeaba, hubo un silencio hasta que la voz de Shinji volvió a sonar más decidida.

-Esta tarde vi lo que hacíais tú y Touji después de clases mientras estabais castigado.

El piloto no se atrevió a mirar a la chica y esperó a que dijera algo durante un buen rato.

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad?

Shinji notó un poco de miedo en la voz de la chica a la que no veía mientras movía su cuchara entre la sopa.

-¿Pero por qué Touji?

Quiso saber el chico.

-¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones!

Gritó ella enfadada queriendo intimidar a Shinji para tomar el control de la situación.

-¡Vale y yo no tengo por que guardarme el secreto!

Shinji golpeó la mesa debilmente con su puño derecho haciendo temblar la mesa y los platos que había encima de ella. Los ojos de los dos pilotos se encontraron y ambos respiraban a más velocidad debido a la tensión del momento.

-No juegues conmigo tercero o tendrás un problema.

Asuka amenazó a su compañero señalándole con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda de manera agresiva.

-La que tendrá un problema vas a ser tu si le cuento a todo el mundo lo que haces, imagínate tu fama.

Estaba claro que el normalmente chico tímido no se iba a dejar manipular, así que la alemana tragó saliva, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. No podía empezar a gritar por que sabía que la situación se le escaparía de las manos, detestaba admitirlo pero Shinji la tenía entre la espada y la pared.

-Está bien tercero, ¿qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

Dijo en tono irónico ya que ese diálogo era más propio de película de mafiosos. Shinji se quedó cayado, pero giró un poco la silla hacia ella abriendo sus piernas, marcando el bulto de su entrepierna bajo los shorts negros que llevaba. Asuka comprendió enseguida.

-Eres un cerdo...

La pelirroja miró seriamente al chico pero sin alterarse, él le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente la chica se levantó y se acercó a él, se arrodilló en su presencia y tomó el elástico de los shorts y boxers que llevaba bajo ellos, de un tirón se los bajó hasta las rodillas descubriendo su pubis sin pelo, su pene flácido y sus testículos imberbes.

Sin mirarle o decirle nada tomó su miembro con la mano derecha y comenzó a moverlo y lamerlo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas en contraposición a la cara totalmente enrojecida de Shinji que cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

El chico tardó poco en erectarse, Asuka le pajeaba mientras chupaba su glande y la saliva de ella resbalaba sobre su tronco ayudándola a masturbarle, este miraba al techo frotándose la nuca con ambas manos muerto de placer, movía sus piernas abriéndolas y cerrándolas tocando la cabeza pelirroja, quería decirle que lo hacía como una experta pero no se atrevía no fuera a ser que decidiera cambiar su trato.

La chica se sacó la polla dura de su boca y la lamió de abajo a arriba continuamente, pasando su lengua por lo largo de su erección, empezando por la base y acabando por su rojizo glande.

-Ah... Ah... Ah...

Los jadeos de la chica para respirar era lo único que se escuchaba a parte del húmedo sonido de las lamidas y chupadas. Shinji estaba cada vez más excitado, las gotas de sudor desaparecían bajo su camiseta después de pasar por sus mejilla y cuello, usaba las manos para aferrarse a los lados de la silla y sintió como no podía más, nunca había recibido una mamada y la primera fue espectacular.

-¡¡¡Diooooooos!!!

El joven piloto no aguantó más y sintió que eyacularía, agarró la cabeza de Asuka con ambas manos y de forma violenta la hizo tragar todo su pene, ella abrió mucho los ojos y empujó con sus manos las rodillas de el para escapar, pero la presa de Shinji era implacable y empezó a eyacular su semen espeso y caliente, su polla estaba tan dentro que Asuka no pudo más que tragarse toda la leche que disparaba.

-¡Glup! ¡Glup!

Se escuchaba como la joven tragaba forzada el fluido. Finalmente Shinji acabó y bajó la presión de sus manos por lo que la alemana pudo escapar y se fue corriendo al baño.

Shinji se quedó sentado respirando pesadamente con su verga flácida que goteaba semen y saliva. Desde el salón pudo escuchar agua correr desde el lavabo, a Asuka escupir y luego lavarse los dientes de forma salvaje.

Shinji se vistió de cintura para abajo y se fue a su habitación.

Ya por la noche el chico no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama, después de la increible experiencia de recibir una felación por parte de su compañera de piso los remordimientos afloraron casi al instante. En su cabeza pensamientos de que había hecho algo horrible le atormentaban.

Su cama estaba deshecha y sudaba mientras se movía como si estuviera poseido cuando oyó llamar a su puerta y a continuación esta abrirse dejando entrar la luz y a Asuka.

-Shinji, tenemos que hablar.

Dijo la muchacha en un tono de voz que no dejaba ver sus emociones.

-¡Asuka perdóname! ¡Soy un miserable!

Al verla llegar Shinji se tiró al suelo de rodillas con las manos delante de él y se inclinó con los ojos llorosos mientras suplicaba.

-Eres patético. Levántate.

Ordenó la pelirroja con el mismo tono de voz mientras le daba un pequeño puntapié en el brazo. Shinji se levantó y se sentó en su cama, Asuka encendió la luz y se sentó a su lado.

-Asuka yo...

Empezó a hablar el piloto mientras se frotaba el brazo pateado y evitaba la mirada de ella, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-No quiero hablar de lo sucedido antes. He venido porque creo que tenías razón en darte una explicación. Yo soy tu compañera y Touji tu mejor amigo.

Al oir esas sinceras palabras Shinji la miró con interés.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada, es sólo... sexo, sólo lo hacemos por diversión y nada más, no hay buenos sentimientos entre nosotros. No espero que lo comprendas, tan solo que cumplas tu promesa de ser discreto con este tema y respetes que como mujer tengo mis deseos.

Tras aclarar las cosas la piloto se levantó para marcharse.

-¡Espera Asuka!

La pelirroja se giró al escuchar el grito ahogado de Shinji, quedándose frente a frente el uno del otro.

-¡¿Pero por qué Touji?! ¡Yo siempre he estado más cerca de ti!

Por sus palabras y su rostro desencajado parecía que el chico estaba dolido por lo que le acababa de contar.

-¿Shinji?

Asuka no daba crédito a lo que oía, prácticamente era una declaración de intenciones hacia ella. Shinji se acercó más y la miró más tranquilo pero con un aire triste.

-Quiero hacerte el amor...

La alemana abrió mucho sus ojos azules ante lo que había escuchado.

-Tienes que estar de broma...

-No Asuka, tú me gustas mucho.

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y metió su mano izquierda por la parte trasera de sus shorts acariciándole sus nalgas, la derecha se coló por debajo de su camiseta apretando su desnudo pecho izuquierdo.

-¡Shinji para!

Sonrojada Asuka esquivaba los besos que su compañero intentaba darle en los labios, de vez en cuando alguno llegaba a su objetivo animando más las caricias del chico.

-¡No está bien!

Asuka podía haber terminado con eso en cualquier momento de una patada o de un golpe como ella sabía dar, pero a penas ponía resistencia y eso encendía al piloto.

Tras varios besos seguidos en los labios Asuka los abrió y dejo que la lengua del chico entrara en su boca mientras sonrojada miraba a otro lado.

Shinji la sentó en su cama y le quitó la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo con sus tetas de tamaño medio, firmes con pezón rosa, la acostó y retiró sus shorts azules y bragas viendo su pubis con un triángulo de pelo naranja invertido. Él se puso de rodillas también en la cama delante de ella, se sacó su camiseta dejando ver su torso delgado con poco músculo y con mucho frenesí se desnudó de nuevo de cintura para abajo con su pene ya erguido.

-Shinji piénsatelo, esto puede cambiarnos para siempre...

Suplicó la pelirroja en voz baja, pero se notaba que la idea no la desagradaba, sobretodo por que había sustituido su usualmente carácter fuerte por uno débil.

-Me gustas.

Fue la única explicación que salió de los labios de Shinji antes de cubrirla con su cuerpo metiéndose entre sus piernas. Con nerviosismo tomó su polla erecta y la guió temblando hacia la entrada del sexo de Asuka, esta no le ayudó, solo miraba expectante hasta que consiguió colocarse y con lentitud empezó a penetrarla.

-Ah...

Suspiró Ikari con satisfacción al haber penetrado a su primera mujer. Siguió empujando hasta que todo su pene desapareció en la húmeda y cálida vagina, miró a la chica que tenía el rostro ladeado y los ojos cerrados respirando excitada.

Shinji acercó sus labios a los pechos de la alemana y empezó a lamerselos desesperados haciendo que estos se movieran.

Él también se movía intentando no ir muy rápido en un error de principiantes, aguantándose el deseo de hacerlo mientras la follaba.

-Oh Shinji...

Suspiró Asuka abrazando el cuello de su amante con sus brazos y cerrando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sus juveniles cuerpos sudaban mezclando sus fluidos y Shinji usaba sus pies para tomar impulso en la cama y embestirla profundamente.

La chica gemía notando como el roce de la polla dentro de su coño hacía que sus fluidos vaginales escurriesen por las sábanas y las bolas de él que impactaban contra sus glúteos.

Ambos jadeaban pero aunque estaban solos parecía como si ambos se contuviesen al hacer ruido.

-¡Mmmmmfff!

Muy sonrojado Shinji apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos, se quedó quieto y empezó a correrse de nuevo dentro de Asuka, esta vez en su sexo.

Tras los primeros disparos abrió los ojos y miró a los de Asuka, ella también le miraba, tembloroso acercó sus labios y la besó con dulzura mientras los últimos chorros entraban en su cálida intimidad que también le había acogido.

-Ah... Ah...

El chico se quedó un rato encima de Asuka para recuperar el aliento. La pelirroja le empujó con las manos y el entendió que debía quitarse de encima y salió de ella haciendo que el semen goteara de su vagina acostándose a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron así cinco minutos sin hablarse, solo jadeando.

Asuka se levantó y cogió sus ropas para marcharse, el piloto la miraba mientras se iba.

Aunque había tenido sexo con la chica a la que deseaba tampoco el joven Ikari pudo conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche, las palabras de Asuka de que todo podía cambiar entre ellos le torturaba. No estaba tan angustiado como antes pero se preguntaba que pasaría. ¿Iniciarían una relación? ¿Pasaría de él y se iría sólo con Touji? ?Jugaría con los dos? ¿O simplemente dejaría a ambos?

Con estas ideas flotando en el aire el sol del nuevo día asomó por la ventana de la habitación de Shinji donde este permanecía tumbado aún desnudo en la cama donde había hecho el amor por primera vez.

**FIN**

**------------------------------------**

**OMAKE**

**SHINJI: **Buuuuu Asuka no me quiere, prefiere estar con Touji u_u

**ASUKA: **¡Oh vamos Shinji, no te pongas así! *Con Touji detrás de ella dándole con los pantalones bajados y cara de inmenso placer.*

**SHINJI: **Al menos podríais ser algo más discretos ¬¬

**ASUKA: **¿A que te refieres?

**SHINJI: **A eso... -_- *Señala a Kensuke que graba la escena en video.*

**KENSUKE: **Jejejejeje. *Babeando.*

**ASUKA: **Oh, ¿eso? Sólo es para... tener un recuerdo.

**TOUJI: **Eh Ikari, ¿después te vienes a los recreativos? *Aún dándole a Asuka inclinada.*

**SHINJI: **¬¬


End file.
